


Do Not Ever Slit Your Wrists

by Gatoraaade



Series: falsettos one shots [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Trina's POV of finding a new normal
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: falsettos one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Do Not Ever Slit Your Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just want to say I'm sorry in advance

As much as Trina wanted to hate Whizzer she never could. Even though he had ruined her marriage she couldn't hate him. How could she hate someone who her son loved so much?  
While she didn't hate Whizzer she wouldn't say she loved him either, and she hadn't expected his death to hurt her so badly. Despite everything he was a part of her life, a part of her family. There was a hole without him that no one could fill.  
And then there was Jason. Poor sweet Jason who had to watch his best friend die at his bar mitzvah. She couldn't stand to see him so hurt. He was only 13 still just a kid. He didn't deserve to experience this type of grief at such a young age.  
As broken as Jason was after the funeral passed he had learned to move on. Not that he wasn't still grieving, he definitely was, but he went back to school and baseball like he did before Whizzer's death.   
It was Marvin who couldn't move on. Despite everything that had happened between them she still loved Marvin with all of her heart, though now in a platonic way. She hated seeing him that way.  
And so she made it her mission to make him feel better. She would make her Banana Carrot Surprise once a week and bring it to him because she knew it was his favorite. She would visit him every morning with breakfast and check up on how he was doing. But none of it seemed to help.   
If anything he was getting worse. Every time she went over there was more food left from the day before. He seemed to be getting skinnier and skinnier and Trina couldn't tell if it was from him not eating or if he was getting sick. She wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to that question.  
"The breakfast I bought you yesterday is still here." She said in the kitchen putting the breakfast she had that morning into the fridge.  
"Cordelia brought me breakfast and I ate that instead." Marvin called from the couch.  
"Marvin doesn't lie to me. As much as I love the women we both know my cooking is a hell of a lot better than hers." She said turning to face him.  
"I wasn't hungry okay? It's not a big deal."  
She felt tears forming in her eyes.  
"Damn it Marvin! I'm trying to help you! I can't fucking trust you to take care of your self so I'm have to do it! Why can't you just let me do that?" She yelled.  
"Maybe I don't want you to take care of me! Have you ever thought of that?" He shouted back.  
"What you would die than swallow your pride and let your ex wife take care of you!"  
"Maybe." He sounded so quiet and so broken.  
Trina stood there in complete shock not knowing what to say.  
"Jason needs you."  
"If he needed me so much then he would come visit me."  
She didn't have an answer for that.  
"I miss him Trina"  
"We all do Marv. But there's nothing we can do. He's gone. It's time to accept that. You have to move on. If not for yourself or for Jason, then for Whizzer. He wouldn't want you to be like this."  
"You think I don't know that!" He snapped.  
She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.  
"You should go."  
"Please eat your breakfast today."  
"I'll try."  
If she could go back and change one moment in her life she would have stayed with him. She should have known he would try something stupid. But she didn't. She left him there all by himself even after everything he said to her.  
She didn't suspect a thing when she went to visit him the next day.   
She didn't bother knocking on his door anymore; he never locked it. Even if he did she had a key, it had taken a while to convince him to give it to her but he gave up fighting in the end.  
But today was different she reached for the door handle only to find it was locked. That was a good sign right? He had to be doing better if he had the energy to get up and lock the door.  
She pulled out the key and unlocked the door.  
"Hey Marv I've got your banana carrot surprise!" She called as she walked through the door.  
There was no answer. She rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen.   
He wasn't on the couch. That was even better! He locked the door and actually slept in his bed! Her talk must have finally gotten through to him.  
She walked down the hall to his room, a smile on her face.  
"Hey Marv it's time to get up!" She called opening his bedroom door.  
The room was empty. Her smile faded quickly panic overtaking her.   
Where the fuck is he? She thought.  
Then she noticed the bathroom light on.  
No she thought. No he wouldn't do that.  
Taking a deep breath she walked into the bathroom.  
Marvin was there laying on the ground, blue in the face and a bottle of pills in his hand.  
She let out a choked sob and dropped the Tupperware she forgot she had been holding.  
Without thinking she turned and ran from the apartment.   
Charlotte. She needed to get Charlotte. She was a doctor, she could save him.  
She banged on her apartment door until Cordelia opened the door.  
"Trina!" Her voice was full of worry.  
Trina dropped to her knees in a heap of sobs.  
"Charlotte! Come here something's wrong with Trina!" Cordelia called out kneeling down next to Trina and gently rubbing her back.  
"N-n-not me."  
"Jason?"  
"N-no it's M-m-m-marvin."  
Cordelia's eyes widened in shock.  
"What's happening?" Charlotte asked suddenly appearing behind the door.  
"It's Marvin"  
"What? Did he fall?" Charlotte's voice is full of panic.  
Trina shook her head unable to speak.  
"What's wrong then?"  
"He n-needs help." She managed to choke out between sobs.  
"Ok I'm going to grab my stuff." Charlotte said trying to mask the panic in her voice.  
Cordelia helped Trina to her feet as Charlotte reappeared in the doorway with her bag of doctor's equipment.  
"Let's go"   
Trina led them into Marvin's apartment and to the bathroom where he was.  
Charlotte let out a horrified gasp and Cordelia screamed and ran back out of the bathroom. Trina followed her happy to have a reason to leave.  
It wasn't long before Charlotte joined the two sobbing women on the couch of Marvin's apartment.  
"Trina I'm going to drive you home. Delia can you call the police for me?"  
Cordelia nodded and walked to the phone.  
There was no talking the entire drive. Trina sobbed the entire time.  
When she got home she made a beeline for her bedroom avoiding Jason at all costs.  
How the hell was she supposed to break this news to him?  
Mendel came into the room shortly after she arrived.  
"What happened?" He asked climbing into the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Marvin killed himself." She wasn't crying anymore. It didn't feel like she had any tears left.  
Mendel gasped.  
They laid there in silence for a moment. Trina's head tucked against his chest as he slowly rubbed her hair.  
"Do you want to tell Jason or do you want me to do it?"  
"I can't tell him."  
"Okay."  
They laid in bed for a bit longer not saying a word. Neither of them had anything to say.   
Trina felt Mendel's hot tears on her shoulder and that was enough to bring the tears back to her eyes.  
She had no idea how long it was before she decided to speak.  
"You should go talk to him."  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
Jason slept in their bed that night.  
If she thought Jason was broken after Whizzer's death then nothing had prepared her to how he would be after Marvin's. He slept in their bed every single night and spent most of his time alone in his room.  
It was all her fault. If she had just stayed with him everything would be different. It was her fault he was dead. It was her fault Jason was so broken. She deserved to die. How could have been so selfish it wasn't fair that he was dead and she was still alive.  
Mendel never left her alone. She didn't understand how he could still love her after the horrible thing she had done. Jason definitely didn't love her anymore. Not that she blamed him.  
She knew what she had to do.   
She waited for a day when Mendel took Jason to school, she didn't want Jason to be the one to find her this time. She had already done him enough harm as it is. She took a steak knife from the kitchen and started a bath.   
This had to be done. She couldn't watch Jason suffer because of her any longer. It would be better for everyone if she was just gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
